Chess is a popular board game of antique origins. Throughout the ages, people have undertaken to perfect and refine the game. While new strategies and moves are always being invented, so, too, are attempts to add variations to the game's physical aspects and apparatus thereof. Several attempts have been made recently to provide a new, or a modified, chess set. One such endeavor includes a flat, hexagonal chessboard designed for three players, as is described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,341,205 (issued on Sep. 12, 1967).
Another variation of a chess game is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,359,003 (issued on Dec. 19, 1967), in which two, three-dimensional chess- and checkers game boards are illustrated. The chess- and checkerboards are mounted on a globe and a cylinder. The globe and the cylinder have their own, respective supports, as well as the means to hold the pieces in place upon the boards.
In still another variation of a checkerboard game, a three-dimensional board-game apparatus is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,709 (issued on Sep. 14, 1971). In this invention, a cubical form, supported from the bottom side, uses five, checkerboard-like cubical faces.
The present invention provides a new, three-dimensional chessboard enabling a wide variety of opportunities for creating new chess games, as well as for developing and enhancing both visual and mental abilities. The three-dimensional game can also be represented in a computer program in which data representing the board and game pieces can be stored and in which a display can be used by one or more players who manipulate the game pieces displayed, relative to the displayed board.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved, three-dimensional chess game.
It is another object of this invention to provide a three-dimensional chess game having aesthetic appeal.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a three-dimensional chess game that has new rules.